


Un puño de tierra / Горсть земли

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик наконец приезжает к старому другу Джеффу.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un puño de tierra / Горсть земли

— Я был юн в те песочные дни, друг мой. А «юный», видишь ли, синоним «умственно отсталый».  
— Почему «я»? Наверное, «мы»? Я не был юн, что ли?  
— А ты не «был». Ты и сейчас. Юный.  
— То есть, умственно отсталый, ты хочешь сказать.  
— Бинго!  
Звонкий дребезг разбитой бутылки. Смуглый тощий бармен подпрыгнул к ним:  
— Так, вам хватит. Выметайтесь!  
Каризалес осоловело посмотрел на горбоносого мужчину.  
— У-у, хаджи! — и махнул перед его носом «розочкой» от бутылки.  
Бармен отшатнулся, сделав глаза больше колеса мотоцикла.  
— Я вызываю полицию! — взвизгнул он.  
— Бесполезно, копы убивают только ниггеров, — гыгыкнул Каризалес. — Пош-шел от меня, ты, хаджи вонючий!  
Эрик сунул старое фото — Кувейт, 2003 год, байки и они вместе — к себе в карман. Со чпокающим звуком выдрал «розочку» из горсти Джеффа, положил ее на столешницу. Молча сгреб друга за плечи и повел, почти понес прочь из бара.

— А ты что за меня держишься, говнюк? — выругался Каризалес, когда они остановились на крыльце.  
— По-моему, дела обстоят как раз наоборот, — заметил Эрик.  
Джефф почти висел на нем, ноги его разъезжались на скользком после ночного дождя асфальте. Хотя что влияло больше, вода или излишек алкоголя, трудно сказать.  
— Не держись за меня, — буркнул Каризалес и попытался отклеиться. Попытка удалась, потому что Кокер вовремя прислонил его к дверному косяку.

Недалеко от бара, на перекрестке, курила компания байкеров, они равнодушно косились на мужчин, один из которых, худее и пьянее на вид, кособоко сползал по стенке. Другой, поплотнее, стоял рядом, ничего не делая и только наблюдая за медленным креном подбитого корабля. Круглосуточный бар стоял на окраине города, перед пустыней спальных районов. Практически на отшибе. Уровня он был соответствующего, как раз самое место для нищебродов-ветеранов. 

— Ты не настолько пьян, каким хочешь казаться, — заметил Эрик, глядя сверху вниз.  
— И что? — зашипел Джефф снизу вверх, он уже успел приземлиться на асфальт. — Что, сука? Что ты собираешься делать? Что ты от меня хочешь?  
Эрик присел на корточки, близко глядя на Каризалеса. Глаза у Джеффа совершенно не расходились в стороны, но это не показатель. Говорил он четко и ясно, но комик, зарабатывающий на жизнь стэнд-апом, обязан трепать языком, даже налившись до бесчувствия. Эрик просто чуял, что Джефф не пьян. Слишком много трезвой горечи на дне глаз.  
— Пошли домой, — предложил Кокер.  
— К кому? — поинтересовался Джефф. — К Корине? Или еще какой-нибудь твоей цыпочке из блаженненьких, которых хлебом не корми, дай помочь несчастному психованному ветерану?  
— С-с... — дернул щекой Эрик. — С Кориной мы расстались, ты же знаешь. К тебе пойдем.  
— Зачем ко мне, когда у тебя есть лодка? Вали к себе. Я не желаю тратить на тебя электричество в моей квартире.  
— На лодке нет душа.  
— Вообще-то есть. Я знаю.  
— Нормального душа в смысле.  
— Я. Не. Желаю. Тебя. Видеть, — отчеканил Джефф, глядя в упор. — Ты вспомнил обо мне только тогда, когда тебя выгнали из Сан-Диего.  
— Я всегда о тебе помнил.  
— Да! Конечно! Особенно когда постил счастливые фоточки со своими телочками. Знаешь, так это: «Смари, Мескин, какой я клевый, и как у меня все зашибись». О-о, ты так себя любишь, просто король! Король говняных лодок и медсестр из ветеранских психушек.  
Эрик прикрыл глаза.  
— Джефф, перестань, — попросил он.

Молчание нависло над ними — так же возникала неожиданная тишина в рации.  
Сидишь, допустим, в хамви или где-то на посту, и осознаешь, что рация уже полминуты как молчит наглухо. Сломалась? Батарейки сели? На том конце провода все убиты? Пытаешься разобраться, перебираешь варианты и ждешь, и мурашки пробегают по спине, и начинаешь привычно медленно седеть.  
Эрик встревоженно поднял веки — и напоролся на взгляд Каризалеса.

— Ты потом опять свалишь, — тихо сказал Джефф.  
— Не свалю.  
— Сказал Эрик в тысячный раз. Сука.  
— На этот раз нет.  
— Ха. Ха-ха.  
— Прости меня.  
Теперь Джефф прикрыл глаза.  
Больно кольнуло в сердце — когда Каризалес вот так опускал веки, он становился похож на смертельно уставшего Прометея, который нес-нес огонь людям, и так его и не донес, потому что зевсы, очевидно, сильнее. На Прометея, у которого все, что осталось — горький треп на сцене и разбитые надежды. Эрик смотрел на разлет бровей, на высокий лоб и полные губы, на черные кудри и на свое прошлое.

— Ладно. Давай ко мне.  
Эрик подставил плечо под руку друга, ухватил за бок, поднялся на ноги, и двое подвыпивших ветеранов молча и почти ровно пошли по улице. Вечером тридцать первого декабря город пустовал, все сидели дома, со своими родными, или праздновали по барам. Лос-Анджелес сейчас напоминал призрак самого себя, окаменевший памятник Летучего Голландца, где горит свет, и накрыты столы, и от сигарет в пепельницах идет дым, но никого нет — все спрятались и шумят за теплыми ширмами домов, и только кошки проскакивают порой по асфальтовому дну. А, нет, еще вон джанки трясутся рядом с дежурным дилером на углу. Потряслись и ушли, снова пусто. Тишина. Темнота. Беззвучно мигающие гирлянды на дне глубокого черного омута ночного города.  
Они всплыли на поверхность точно там, где и ожидал Эрик, в той же однушке над клубом, куда Джефф заселился три года назад. Это была абсолютно белая квартира — белые стены, белая кухня, светлые ковры. Ключевое слово «была». Джефф за это время успел совершенно ее задымить и загадить мусором.  
— На, — Джефф кинул полотенце и прикурил. Закрывая дверь душевой, Эрик заметил, что тот снова сползает на пол.

Нормальный человеческий душ в более-менее просторном помещении после тесной лодки — кайф, так и хотелось сесть на пол кабины, и чтобы струи барабанили по плечам, и чтобы сквозь запотевшие стенки ничего не видать, потому что не хочется смотреть. Но Эрик долго не тянул. Он вытерся, обмотался полотенцем и открыл дверь. Наискось через коридор Джефф сидел в темной комнате у стены, повернув голову, видимо, к окну. 

Этот чертов идеальный профиль. Хипстерская борода. Эта чертова морпеховская тату на бицепсе. Оплывший животик. Джефф изменился и ничуть не изменился одновременно, и от этого было больно. Эрик не видел его, наверное, полгода или год, он точно не считал. Белый свет из окна и желтоватый из душевой падали на лицо и тело Каризалеса, перекрещиваясь, вырисовывая грани и скрывая лишнее, но для Эрика в нем ничто и никогда не было лишним. Джефф повернул голову к нему и затянулся сигаретой — огонек вспыхнул красным, освещая усталые глаза. Эрик закрыл дверь душевой, остался только белый свет — только половина Джеффа.

Эрик, придерживая полотенце, присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
— Ты выглядишь усталым, — сказал он.  
— Мне все равно.  
— В этом разница между друзьями и врагами — в безразличии. Тебе никогда не все равно. Ты мой друг. Поэтому я убью ради тебя.  
Джефф снова затянулся сигаретой.  
— Пару дней назад держал племяша на руках. Семейный реюнион.  
— И тебе захотелось ребенка?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джефф. — Но я в чем-то понял тебя. Домашнее счастье, родное существо срет тебе на колени, жена носится с кашками и пеленками, с кухни несет подгоревшим буррито, собаки вертятся под ногами, старшие дети дерутся из-за платьев... Тихая гавань, милый-милый дом и вот это вот все.  
— Именно. Улыбка, которую ты вызываешь у ребенка, а не рисуешь на гранате.  
— Тем не менее ты собираешься убивать ради друзей. Было бы логичнее, наверное, родить для них ребенка. Мальчика там или девочку. Кого тебе больше хотелось бы?  
Джефф произнес это с таким сарказмом, что странно стало, как это ковер не прожгло от капнувшего яда. Эрик поморщился от шпильки, но слышать шпильки от Каризалеса было радостью. Даже если они били по самому больному.

Потушив сигарету в жестянке из-под пива, Джефф поднялся на ноги и, на ходу стянув джинсы, бросил их на пол.  
— Короче, я спать.  
— Ты собираешься спать? Встречать Новый Год лицом в подушку?  
— Это ничем не хуже Нового Года лицом в стол.  
— Да ты совсем разнежился, хипстер. Культурный и тихий стал, ужас.  
— Зато меня никто не выгоняет, как видишь.  
Джефф с шумом обрушился в постель. Эрик встал с корточек и пошел через комнату к нему.  
— Ты тоже меня выгонишь? — серьезно спросил он, нависая над кроватью.  
Джефф промолчал. Эрик улегся рядом. На электронных часах мигало одиннадцать часов. Слышались отдаленные хлопки фейерверков, немного напоминая прошлую жизнь. Эрик не выдержал и потянулся к Джеффу, обнял, уткнулся лицом в плечо. Дальше он не решался. Это было труднее, чем с женщинами, даже после ссор. Эрик ни в чем не был уверен. На самом деле был.  
Как только ему пришло в голову спросить про «выгонишь». Он был уверен в Джеффе.  
Вот в себе — нет.

Каризалес молчал, и даже звук дыхания был усталым. Запах — Эрик ухнул в прошлое, в пот, сигареты, виски, и этот запах Джеффа, ох ты ж черт. Как же он скучал. Все, как прежде, за минусом песка и пороха, да и не нужно было, незачем, давно уже незачем. Кожа — та же самая. Мускулы. Эрик, чуть не застонав, сжал Джеффа сильнее, тот отозвался — выдохнул, повернулся, уткнулся тоже лицом в плечо.  
Он отозвался.  
Эрик крепко прижал его к себе, куснул в шею, повернул к себе спиной. Джефф уткнулся лицом в подушку, недавний вопрос выглядел теперь пророчеством. Эрик вставил, Каризалес вцепился в простыню, но смолчал. Эрик нагнулся, прижался всем телом к Джеффу, снова падая в родной запах, падая в то, что было, голова кружилась, ему казалось, что он падал куда-то в бесконечность, ниже асфальтового трюма каменного Летучего Голландца, и качающие движения, как качели штормового океана на учениях в Пендлтоне, накрывали с головой, Эрик тонул, но — насрать, он теперь тонул вместе. С Джеффом.

Утром Эрик проснулся от тихой песенки. Джефф стоял у окна, его лицо освещало солнце, он курил — Эрик смотрел сквозь ресницы, — и полушептал, полунапевал себе под нос.  
— yo se que la vida es corta  
al fin que tambien la debo  
el dia que yo me muera  
no voy a llevarme nada  
ay que darle gusto al gusto  
la vida pronto se acaba  
lo que paso en este mundo  
nomas el recuerdo queda  
ya muerto voy a llevarme  
nomas un puño de tierra

_________________  
Перевод un puno de tierra  
Я знаю, что жизнь коротка,  
Конец - тоже как долги.  
В день, когда умру,  
Ничего с собой не возьму.  
Ты должен попробовать все,  
Ведь жизнь кончается слишком быстро.  
От всего, что случается в мире,  
Остаются лишь воспоминания.  
Когда я умру, то все, что возьму с собой -  
Только горсть земли.


End file.
